onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Silvers Rayleigh
|eyes = Czarne |hair = Blond (dawniej) Siwe (obecnie) |birthday = 13 maja |age = 76 lat (debiut) 78 lat (po przeskoku) |previousaffiliation = Piraci Rogera |occupation = Mechanik pokrywania |previousoccupation = Pirat; Pierwszy oficer |status = Aktywny |debut = Rozdział 19; Odcinek 8 |japanese voice = Keiichi Sonobe Kazuyuki Sogabe (młody) |colorscheme = RogerPiratesColors |height = 188 cm |blood type = XF |bounty = Nieznana }} Silvers Rayleigh – były pierwszy oficer załogi Rogera, znany jako "prawa ręka Króla Piratów". Po śmierci Rogera i rozwiązaniu załogi, został mechanikiem pokrywania na archipelagu Sabaody. Przez dwa lata uczył Luffy'ego używania Dominacji. Jest mężem Shakuyaku. Wygląd Najbardziej wyróżniającą cechą Rayleigha są jego duże, okrągłe okulary i zarost. Posiada również bliznę nad prawym okiem. Jego ubiór to zazwyczaj zwykły T-shirt, szorty i sandały. Kiedy pokazuje się publicznie ubiera srebrny płaszcz z kapturem. Jego ciało jest bardzo umięśnione i bardzo dobrze zbudowane i pomimo jego wieku jest bardzo silny. Po dwóch latach ubiera czarną koszulkę i swój srebrny płaszcz. Galeria Główna seria Rayleigh_Without_a_Shirt_On.png|Rayleigh bez koszuli na Amazon Lily. Rayleigh_Edd_War.png|Rayleigh podczas bitwy na Edd War, w wieku 51 lat. Rayleigh_20_years_ago.png|Rayleigh w wieku 56 lat. Silvers_Rayleigh_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Rayleigha z anime. Rayleigh_Wax.png|Figura woskowa Rayleigha wykonana przez Diego. Gry wideo Silvers_Rayleigh_in_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Rayleigh w One Py Berry Match. Rayleigh_Thousand_Storm.png|Rayleigh (przed przeskokiem) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Rayleigh_Sabaody_Suit_Thousand_Storm.png|Rayleigh (po przeskoku) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Rayleigh_First_Mate_Thousand_Storm.png|Rayleigh jako pierwszy oficer w One Piece Thousand Storm. Rayleigh_Formal_Thousand_Storm.png|Rayleigh w stroju formalnym w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Rayleigh na co dzień jest bardzo serdeczny, zabawny i kochający. W przeszłości jednak okazał się być surowy na wybryki młodszych członków załogi i brał swoją pozycję na statku Rogera bardzo poważnie. Jednak z wiekiem jego osobowość się bardzo zmieniła. Rayleigh pozostaje zawsze bardzo spokojny, nawet w takich niespodziewanych sytuacjach jak nagła walk z Admirałem Marynarki, albo w niebezpiecznych sytuacja jak walka z Królami Mórz. Podobnie jak Białobrody bardzo lubi rozmawiać o przeszłości, o swoich najlepszych czasach. Jest zawsze bardzo rozmowny, np. pomimo, że nie lubi rozmawiać na temat "Wieku Pustki", gdy Nico Robin poprosiła o wyjawienie tej tajemnicy, on był gotowy jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć, lecz Robin w ostateczności odmówiła. Jak powiedziała Shakky, Rayleigh kocha alkohol i kobiety oraz lubi być nazywany "Ray-san". Mimo, że jest wrogiem załogi Białobrodego ma duży szacunek do ich kapitana, co potwierdził kiedy uronił łzę dla odchodzącego Białobrodego. Relacje Piraci Rogera Relacje Rayleigha z załogą Rogera jest w większości nieznana, jednak wiemy, że miał świetne stosunki z kapitanem załogi, Rogerem. Później stał się pierwszym oficerem na Oro Jacksonie. Jednak cztery lata przed śmiercią Roger'a, zdiagnozowano u kapitana nieuleczalną chorobę. To był wstrząsający moment dla załogi, nie tylko dlatego, że to oznaczało koniec ich przygody, ale również dlatego, że to oznaczało koniec dla Rogera. Załoga została rozwiązana. Przyjaciele Hachyk Hachyk ma bardzo dobre stosunki z Rayleighem, który uratował go z wraku statku, kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Shakuyaku Shakuyaku jest partnerem Rayleigha w biznesie. Zaginął on sześć miesięcy przed jej wprowadzeniem, ale nie martwiła się, ponieważ wiedziała jak Rayleigh jest silny. Po spotkaniu z Luffym, Shakky poinformowała go o reszcie nowicjuszy (Najgorsza Generacja), którzy przybyli na wyspę w tym samym czasie co on. Następnie powiedziała im, że Rayleigh może przebywać w Parku Sabaody. Po powrocie z ludzkiej aukcji, gdzie znaleźli Rayleigha, wszyscy zebrali się w barze Shakky. Rayleigh bardzo ufa Shakky i zna jej cechy. Dzięki intuicji Shakky, Rayleigh'owi udało się odnaleźć Luffy'ego na Amazon Lily po wojnie. Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza Rayleigh po incydencie na ludzkiej aukcji pokrył Thousand Sunny za darmo. Pomógł też Słomkowemu w walce z Żółtą Małpą. Znalazł Luffy'ego na Amazon Lily po wojnie i podczas dwuletniej przerwy nauczył go jak wykorzystywać Dominację. Następnie pomógł im w ucieczce z archipelagu Sabaody. Monkey D. Luffy mały|200px|Rayleigh i Luffy rozmawiają podczas przeskoku. Gdy Rayleigh usłyszał o Luffym od Shanksa, bardzo chciał się z nim spotkać. Gdy spotkali się na Archipelagu Sabaody Słomkowy był bardzo podekscytowany opowieściami o Królu Piratów. Im dłużej rozmawiali, tym bardziej Rayleigh widział podobieństwo między Luffy'm i Roger'em. Rayleigh podobnie jak Shakky ma duże oczekiwania co do Słomkowego. Po zakończeniu wojny Rayleigh popłynął na Amazon Lily i pomógł Luffy'emu razem z Jinbe w powrocie na Marineford, aby wysłać wiadomość do reszty załogi Słomkowego. Następnie trenował go przez dwa lata i nauczył go w tym czasie jak używać Dominacji. Po dwuletniej przerwie Rayleigh i Luffy bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, ponieważ trenowali razem na jednej wyspie. Przed odpłynięciem z Archipelagu Luffy krzyknął do Rayleigha, że zostanie Królem Piratów, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy i łzy w oczach Rayleighaa. Gdy Król Ciemności walczył z Marynarką, aby Luffy mógł spokojnie odpłynąć z Archipelagu, dumnie ogłosił go swoim uczniem. Gdy Słomkowy odpłynął Rayleigh stwierdził, że Luffy stał się mężczyzną i dorósł do noszenia słomkowego kapelusza. Jinbe Rayleigh wydaje się być przyjaźnie nastawionym do byłego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, Jinbe. Na początku Jinbe nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom kiedy zobaczył Króla Ciemności na Amazon Lily. Razem z nim i Luffy'm bierze udział w powrocie na Marineford i biciu w Dzwon Ox. Boa Hancock Ze względu na jej złe doświadczenia z pierwszym mężczyzną jakiego spotkała, Hancock jest wrogo nastawiona do mężczyzn. Rayleigh jest jednak wyjątkiem, ponieważ pomógł jej w przeszłości. Kiedy Rayleigh przybył na Amazon Lily, pozostałe dwie siostry były w szoku widząc go, lecz Hancock była wciąż zapatrzona w Luffy'ego i zauważyła obecność Króla Ciemności dopiero po jakimś czasie. Cesarzowa Piratów również pozwoliła zostać Rayleigh'owi na Amazon Lily. Po rozstaniu z Jinbe, Hancock zawiozła Rayleigha i Luffy'ego na Rusukainę, wyspę, gdzie Król Ciemności miał trenować Słomkowego. Hancock powiedziała, że będzie przynosić jedzenie Luffy'emu na wyspę codziennie i wściekła się, kiedy Rayleigh powiedział, że podczas treningu nikt nie ma wstępu na wyspę, lecz uspokoiła się słysząc, że to wszystko dla dobra Luffy'ego. Babcia Nyon Babcia Nyon jest dobrą przyjaciółką Rayleigh'a i Shakky. Król Ciemności odnosi się do niej starym imieniem - "Gloriosa". Przed jej powrotem na Amazon Lily mieszkała ona razem z Rayleigh'em i Shakky na Archipelagu Sabaody. Wrogowie Globalny Rząd Rayleigh jest wrogiem Globalnego Rządu i jako jeden z niewielu wie co się działo podczas Wieku Pustki. Rząd uważa takich ludzi za wielkie zagrożenie. Marynarka W przeszłości Rayleigh wraz z załogą wiele razy walczył z różnymi żołnierzami Marynarki, np. z Monkey D. Garpem. Fakt, że był członkiem załogi Króla Piratów uczyniło go dużym wrogiem Marynarki. Kiedy Rayleigh walczył z Borsalino powiedział, że gdyby mógł pozbyć się swojej nagrody spokojnie przeszedłby na emeryturę, co oznacza, że za jego głowę jest wyznaczona nagroda, której nie znamy. Historia mały|200px|lewo|Rayleigh i Roger spotykają się po raz pierwszy. Zanim Roger założył piracką ekipę razem z Rayleighem spotkali się. Historia zaczęła się od tego, iż dom Rayleigh'a spłoną. Nie mając zbyt wielu opcji przyszły pierwszy oficer po prostu ukradł komuś łódź by w niej zamieszkać. Jakiś czas później, gdy odpoczywał na swojej zdobyczy, usłyszał komplement na temat łodzi od znajdującego się na brzegu Gol D. Rogera. Niewzruszony Rayleigh w dwóch zdaniach opisał swoją historię. Roger spytał go, czy chce dołączyć do jego załogi. Na początku Rayleigh odmówił, ale po jakimś czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z Roger'em i stał się jego pierwszym oficerem. Ta historia jest podobna do pierwszego spotkania Luffy'ego i Zoro. Później, w Nowym Świecie w miejscu zwanym Edd War Buggy panikuje przed zbliżającą się wojną między załogą Rogera a załogą Złotego Lwa. Rayleigh był obecny i ochraniał Buggy'ego. Kiedy Roger odrzucił ofertę zostania prawą ręką Złotego Lwa, Rayleigh wraz z resztą załogi przygotowywali się do bitwy. Podczas bitwy zmiana pogody pozwoliła Piratom Rogera zatopić pół statku Złotego Lwa. Dwadzieścia sześć lat przed obecną fabułą Roger zachorował na nieuleczalną chorobę. Poprowadził on swoją załogę na ostatnią podróż, podczas której zdobyli oni Grand Line, a Roger został Królem Piratów. Przed oddaniem się w ręce marynarki, Roger powiedział Rayleigh'owi, że "on nie umrze". Niechętnie oglądając egzekucję swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Rayleigh wzniósł toast na cześć mężczyzny, który udał się na egzekucję z uśmiechem na ustach. Następnie wzniósł toast za pierwszy akt Wielkiej Ery Piratów, Erę Marzeń. Sześć lat później Rayleigh został uratowany przez młodego Hachyka od utonięcia na wraku statku. Od tego momentu oboje są w bardzo dobrych stosunkach. Rayleigh, Shakky i Nyon uratowali następnie siostry Gorgon po ucieczce z niewoli. Ostatecznie Rayleigh stał się Mechanikiem Powlekania Statków na Archipelagu Sabaody i razem z Shakky otworzył biznes. Fabuła Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Archipelag Sabaody Luffy wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszają w celu poszukiwania Rayleigha. Shakky ostrzega ich, że Marynarka nie jest świadoma kilku wielkich nazwisk przebywających obecnie na Archipelagu i ma pełne ręce roboty w innej sprawie, więc lepiej, żeby nie wywołali jakiejś afery. W bazie marynarki Garp mówi, że Rayleigh jest sprzedawany w domu aukcyjnym. Wspomina także, że nie należy go lekceważyć mimo jego wieku oraz że jest w stanie zranić wielu ludzi, jeżeli będą się z nim obchodzić w niewłaściwy sposób. Kiedy kierownik aukcji, Disco, zaczął znęcać się nad Keimi Rayleigh użył Dominacji Koloru Władcy, aby go powstrzymać. Gigant, który siedział w celi razem z Rayleigh'em widząc to spytał go kim on jest, na co ten odpowiedział, że jest po prostu zwykłym staruszkiem. Następnie razem uciekli z celi. Powiedział też, że sam dał się złapać, aby okraść tego, kto go kupi. Następnie Rayleigh spotyka Hachyka i pyta go co ona tam robi. Kiedy zauważa Keimi ponownie używa Dominacji Koloru Władcy, aby uśpić strażników. Następnie zauważył on Luffy'ego i powiedział, że długo czekał na moment kiedy go pozna. mały|200px|Rayleigh dziękuje Luffy'emu za obronienie Hachyka. Rayleighowi udaje się usunąć kajdany z Keimi bez użycia klucza zanim ten eksploduje, co wywołuje niezadowolenie u Frankyego, który właśnie przybiegł ze znalezionymi kluczami i dał je pozostałym niewolnikom, aby się uwolnili. Ray przeprasza Kid'a i Law'a za wcześniejsze użycie Dominacji i dodaje, że muszą być silni skoro wciąż stoją na nogach. Na pytanie czemu "Król Ciemności" biega sobie sam po Archipelagu, Rayleigh odpowiada, że jest teraz zwykłym mechanikiem i ostrzega, aby nie używać tego tytułu ponieważ woli żyć spokojnie. Następnie dziękuje Słomkowym za uratowanie Hachiego. Jednak okazuje się, że Marynarka otoczyła hale i żąda oddania niewolników światowej szlachcie. Następnie widzimy jak razem z innymi ucieka on domu aukcyjnego. Wszyscy spotykają się razem w barze Shakuyaku. Rayleigh opowiada im o swoich relacjach z Królem Piratów, co bardzo zdziwiło Słomkowych, którzy nie znali prawdziwej tożsamości Rayleigha. Opowiada on także jak poznał Hachyka. Po rozmowie Sanji zadaje pytanie jak Rayleighowi udało się przetrwać, skoro cała załoga Króla Piratów została schwytana. Ray ujawnia, że Roger sam oddał się w ręce Marynarki, a oni zatuszowali ten fakt aby pokazać jak bardzo są silni. Rayleigh następnie mówi, że cztery lata przed swoją egzekucją Roger zachorował na nieuleczalną chorobę. Następnie jego załoga udała się razem na ostateczną przygodę. Wreszcie po trzech latach udało im się podbić Grand Line. Po tym Roger otrzymał miano Króla Piratów, jednak nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ niedługo miał on umrzeć. Jednak Rogerowi się to podobało. Ostatecznie rozwiązał on swoją załogę, a członkowie ruszyli swoimi drogami. mały|200px|lewo|Robin pyta o Pusty Wiek. Następnie mówi, że widział się on ze swoim starym znajomym Shanksem, który opowiadał mu, że spotkał młodego chłopca na East Blue i nawet oddał mu swój kapelusz. Następnie gratuluje Luffy'emu dotarcia tak daleko i oferuje pokrycie statku za darmo. Następnie Robin pyta Rayleigha o tajemnice Pustego Wieku. Ray odpowiada, że razem z załogą dowiedzieli się co się działo podczas pustego wieku i mówi Robin, że lepiej jak pozna tą zagadkę na własną rękę, ale jest skłonny jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Robin zmienia zdanie i postanawia sama odkryć zagadkę. Następnie Usopp zadaje pytanie Rayleighowi, czy One Piece na prawdę istnieje, ale Luffy ze złością wtrąca się mówiąc, że nie chce wiedzieć czy One Piece w ogóle istnieje. Mówi też, że jeżeli by się o tym dowiedział rzuci bycie piratem, ponieważ nie ma zamiaru ruszać na nudną przygodę. Usopp przeprasza i cofa pytanie. Rayleigh pyta Luffy'ego, czy on na prawdę zamierza podbić Grand Line, na co ten odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru nic podbijać, ponieważ twierdzi, że Królem Piratów jest osoba z największą wolnością na morzu. Po tych słowach Rayleigh zauważa coraz większe podobieństwo Luffy'ego do Rogera i dodaje, że ich statek zostanie pokryty w ciągu trzech dni, a do tego czasu mają nie narobić żadnego zamieszania. mały|200px|Rayleigh przekierowuje atak Borsalino. Kolejny raz Rayleigha widzimy, jak ratuje Zoro przed admirałem Borsalino. Żółta Małpa wita "Króla Ciemności", a ten mówi, żeby oszczędzić nowicjuszy, ponieważ ich era dopiero się zaczyna. Następnie admirał rusza za uciekającymi Słomkowymi, ale Rayleigh zatrzymuje Borsalino swoim mieczem ponownie. Oboje zaczynają walkę na miecze. Pomimo tego, że Rayleigh walczy z Żółtą Małpą, nie może powstrzymać Słomkowych od przegranej z Sentoumaru i PX-1. Potem przybywa Bartholomew Kuma i po wysłaniu Zoro daleko dzięki jego mocy, mówi do Rayleigha, że jest oficerem Armii Rewolucjonistów i chce pomóc Słomkowym w ucieczce. Następnie wysyła resztę załogi w odległe zakątki świata. Akt Marineford mały|200px|Rayleigh roni łzę po śmierci Białobrodego. Relacja z wojny była nadawana na archipelagu Sabaody, a Rayleigh, który uniknął aresztowania z rąk admirała Borsalino obserwował wszystko z daleka. Kiedy nadszedł moment śmierci Białobrodego u Rayleigha na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i uronił łzę. Po wojnie Po wojnie Rayleigh udał się statkiem na Amazon Lily, ale podczas jego podróży statek został zniszczony przez burzę i Rayleigh musiał dopłynąć na wyspę wpław, zabijając przy tym kilku Królów Mórz. Kiedy dotarł do brzegu spotkał Piratów Serca, którzy potwierdzili, że Luffy znajduje się na tej wyspie. mały|lewo|200px|Rayleigh ponownie spotyka się z Sandersonią, Marigold i Gloriosą. Potem widzimy, jak Luffy i Jinbe zbliżają się ku niemu. Kiedy Słomkowy pyta o swoją załogę, Rayleigh odpowiada, że wątpi, aby wszyscy już wrócili. Następnie przyszły Nyon, Hancock i jej siostry, które bardzo dobrze znał. Następnie zapewnił wszystkich, że Marynarka na pewno nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby Luffy znajdował się na tej wyspie. Rayleigh wyjaśnia co Kuma powiedział mu, kiedy wrócił na Sabaody. Powiedział, że Kuma celowo wysłał go na Amazon Lily. Po wojnie Shakky domyśliła się, że Hancock przetrzymuje Luffy'ego na wyspie z miłości, a Rayleigh dodaje, że kobieca intuicja jest bardzo dziwna. Następnie Ray pyta Luffy'ego, czy chce wrócić na Sabaody, na co ten odpowiada, że chce. Rayleigh przypomina mu co się działo na Archipelagu i mówi, że zebranie załogi ponownie doprowadzi do tego samego. Następnie proponuje mu dwa pomysły, które Luffy może odrzucić. Rayleigh, Jinbe i Luffy postanowili udać się ponownie na Marineford, aby wysłać wiadomość do reszty załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Po powrocie Ray wraz z Luffy'm udali się na wyspę Rusukainę w celu szkolenia Luffy'ego. Ray mówi do Hancock, że podczas treningu żadna kobieta nie ma wstępu na wyspę. Następnie dodaję, że to dla dobra Luffy'ego, aby ją uspokoić. Gdy piratki Kuja opuściły wyspę Rayleigh rozpoczął szkolenie Luffy'ego. Gdy dziki słoń zaczyna ich atakować, Rayleigh używa go do zademonstrowania Luffy'emu Dominacji. mały|200px|Rayleigh pokazuje Luffy'emu moc Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, atakując słonia. Ray mówi Luffy'emu, że istnieją trzy rodzaje Dominacji. Następnie używa Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji do unikania ataków słonia i Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia do odbicia ataku słonia. Kiedy Luffy zaczyna rozumieć Dominację, Rayleigh obezwładnia słonia za pomocą jego Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Luffy uświadamia sobie, że widział już wszystkie rodzaje Dominacji podczas swoich przygód. Rayleigh chce wykorzystać te dwa lata do nauczenia Luffy'ego podstaw Dominacji. Następnie razem rozpoczynają trening. Saga Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Powrót na Sabaody mały|200px|lewo|Rayleigh w barze Shakky dwa lata później. Rayleigh powrócił na Archipelag pół roku przed Luffym. Opowiadał on Shakky jak bardzo Słomkowy stał się silny. Następnie spotkał Nami, Robin, Franky'ego, Choppera i Usoppa na Thousand Sunny i poinformował ich, że Luffy dotarł na wyspę. Następnie uczy Nami jak sterować pokrytym statkiem. Następnie kazał popłynąć Słomkowym na 42 aleję. Potem udał się on na aleję 46, aby sprawdzić jak Luffy sobie poradzi. Powiedział również, że Luffy stał się silniejszy. Kiedy Słomkowy oznajmił, że uda mu się zostać Królem Piratów u Rayleigha pojawił się uśmiech na twarzy i łzy w oczach. Kiedy Marynarka rozpoczęła pości Ray zrobił linię w ziemi swoim mieczem i ostrzegł ich, żeby lepiej jej nie przekraczali i oznajmił, że Luffy jest jego uczniem. Robiąc to kupił trochę czasu Słomkowym. Po odpłynięciu Słomkowych Rayleigh podczas rozmowy z Shakky oznajmił, że poprzednim właścicielem Słomkowego Kapelusza był sam Roger. Następnie powiedział, że Luffy dorósł do noszenia jego kapelusza. Umiejętności i moce Rayleigh wydaje się być niezwykle potężnym człowiekiem. Shakky stwierdziła, że jest on 100 razy silniejszy niż wszyscy nowicjusze razem wzięci. Swoją ogromną siłę pokazuje pierwszy raz walcząc jak równy z równym z admirałem Borsalino. Jednak sam Rayleigh przyznał, że nie jest już tak silny jak za młodości. Rayleigh jest także bardzo wytrzymały, co udowodnił przypływając wpław przez Calm Belt do Amazon Lily. Po drodze musiał pokonać mnóstwo Królów Mórz, co oznacza także, że jego siła jest naturalna i nie pochodzi od żadnego z Diabelskich Owoców. Dominacja Rayleigh jest w stanie korzystać ze wszystkich trzech rodzajów Dominacji. Posiada on także ogromną wiedzę na temat tej mocy, co udowodnił ucząc Luffy'ego wszystkich rodzajów Dominacji od podstaw. Dominacja Koloru Władcy mały|200px|lewo|Rayleigh używa Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Rayleigh opanował Dominację Koloru Władcy do tego stopnia, że może on całkowicie uśpić cel bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Po użyciu go w sali aukcyjnej stwierdził, że ci, którzy nadal stoją muszą być niezwykle silni. Jeden z załogi Lawa był bliski znokautowania. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia pozwala Rayleighowi stworzyć niewidzialną zbroje wokół jego ciała. Dzięki temu mógł bez przeszkód walczyć z admirałem Borsalino, władającym Diabelskim Owocem typu Logia. Dzięki niemu mógł także zablokować atak gigantycznego słonia. Jak stwierdził tuż przed rozpoczęciem treningu z Luffym, Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia może być na tyle silne, aby używać go ofensywnie. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Dzięki temu rodzajowi Dominacji Rayleigh jest w stanie wyczuwać emocje. Dzięki niemu potrafi również określić czyjąś siłę. Udowodnił to wyczuwając, że na Rusukainie jest ok. pięćset stworzeń silniejszych od Luffy'ego. Używajac Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji był w stanie przewidzieć ataki olbrzymiego słonia i unikać je bez przeszkód. Bronie mały|200px|Miecz Rayleigha. Rayleigh posiada prosty miecz, który jest trochę dłuższy niż pół jego wysokości. Jest w stanie nasycić swój miecz jego silną Dominacją, czyniąc go niezwykle potężnym. Na archipelagu Sabaody był w stanie zatrzymać Marines od pościgu za Luffym rozcinając ziemię między nimi. Nasycając swój miecz jego potężną Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia był w stanie walczyć jak równy z równym z admirałem Borsalino. Potrafił nawet zranić go tak, aby poleciała mu krew mimo, że był władającym Diabelskim Owocem typu Logia. Główne walki * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Białobrodego (wiele razy, niepokazana) * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Złotego Lwa * Silvers Rayleigh kontra admirał Borsalino * Silvers Rayleigh kontra wielu Królów Mórz * Silvers Rayleigh kontra ogromny słoń * Silvers Rayleigh kontra Marynarka Różnice między mangą a anime Silvers_Rayleigh_Young.png|Rayleigh we wspomnieniach Buggy'ego w mandze. Rayleigh_Young.png|Rayleigh we wspomnieniach Buggy'ego w anime. W mandze okulary młodego Rayleigha były okrągłe, a w anime na początku miały kształt podłużny. W anime brakowało również jego blizny, co jest prawdopodobnie błędem. W mandze nie zostało pokazane jak Luffy, Jinbe i Rayleigh wracają na Marineford. W anime było to pokazane, w mandze zostało jedynie wyjaśnione. Ciekawostki * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 32. miejsce, a w szóstym 37. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Silvers Rayleigh de:Silvers Rayleigh en:Silvers Rayleigh es:Silvers Rayleigh fr:Silvers Rayleigh it:Silvers Rayleigh ru:Сильверс Рэйли zh:席爾巴斯·雷利 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pierwsi oficerowie Kategoria:Piraci Rogera Kategoria:Byli piraci Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Byli niewolnicy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia